


You Weren’t Who I Thought You Were

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry discovers Iris has been lying to him.





	You Weren’t Who I Thought You Were

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part seven of my WestAllen drabble collection.

 

 

Westallen AU:

 

Setting: Iris is an intrepid reporter looking to expose the shady business practices of industrialist Barry Allen

 

 

“Barry, please let me explain.”

 

“Explain what? I understand everything.”

 

“No you don’t!”

 

“YES. I do. You infiltrated my company, gained my trust, got close to me,” his voice began to crack and his breathing became ragged. “You made love to me. You told me you fell in love with me and it was all for a story. You used me, lied to me, destroyed my reputation and did it all without a second thought. Turns out you’re not the love of my life, you’re a worthy adversary. You may have won this battle, but you won’t win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this drabble. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. All comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
